Obsession Malsaine
by xDarcky
Summary: Survivre à une guerre que nous avons perdue est difficile. Surtout quand notre famille est déchue. Surtout quand nos alliés nous détestent autant que nos ennemis. Surtout quand nos parents assument leurs actes et plaident coupables. Surtout quand vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec leur choix. Surtout quand on est un Malefoy. Surtout quand on s'appelle Drago Malefoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous !**

**Je poste ici ma première Dramione, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux, etc. Tout appartient évidemment à J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapitre Un.**

Revenir à Poudlard n'avait pas été une décision facile à prendre. Longeant le train présent sur la voie 9 ¾, j'avais conscience de tous les regards remplis de haine tournés vers moi, des murmures qui s'amplifiaient dans mon dos au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, que les bousculades n'étaient pas involontaires et que je subirais bien pire en prenant ce train et en allant à Poudlard. J'avais de nombreuses fois pensé à abandonner, à prendre la fuite dans un pays lointain et ne plus jamais revenir. Mais la haine qui s'accumulait en moi depuis la fin de la guerre avait pris le dessus sur la lâcheté caractéristique des Serpentards. Je me sentais envahi d'un courage que je n'avais jamais eu jusqu'à présent. Je relevais la tête et me redressai pour me tenir bien droit. Je laissai même un faible sourire se dessiner sur mon visage en montant dans le train. Je traversais rapidement le Poudlard Express pour me rendre dans les derniers wagons, là où personne n'allait jamais, là où j'étais sûr d'être tranquille. Ou pas, je la vis au moment où j'allais ouvrir la porte. J'avais la main tendue dans le vide, à deux centimètre de la poignée à peine quand je l'aperçue. Heureusement que j'avais quand même regardé dans le wagon avant d'ouvrir cette porte. Ma main retomba lourdement. Elle était assise contre la fenêtre et lisait quelque chose tout en griffonnant dans un carnet. Des feuilles étaient éparpillées autour d'elle, des coupures de journaux moldus à en croire les images immobiles. J'essayais de lire les titres, mais j'étais trop loin. J'allais faire demi-tour quand elle releva brusquement la tête vers moi, me faisant sursauter. Son visage marqua la surprise mais elle se ressaisit bien vite, se leva et ouvrit la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça Malefoy ?

- Je me demandais qu'elle était cette puanteur Granger, mais j'ai ma réponse, répondis-je.

- C'est juste ton parfum Malefoy, tu devrais avoir l'habitude depuis le temps, riposta-t-elle.

- Tu es encore plus insupportable qu'avant Granger ! C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas avec Weasmoche et le Balafré ?

- Tu es aussi seul que moi au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué pauvre idiot. Toi aussi personne ne te supportes on dirait.

- La ferme Granger.

Ses lèvres frémirent comme si elle essayait de se retenir de sourire. Tout comme moi. J'étais presque certain qu'elle pensait la même chose que moi. Cette dispute était complètement stupide et puérile. Une guerre venait à peine de se terminer, de nombreuses personnes étaient mortes, les survivants en deuil, les perdants croupissaient presque tous en prison. Mais on était là, en train de se disputer comme deux gamins. Cette dispute n'avait aucun sens, mais elle me faisait du bien. Et à Granger aussi apparemment puisque son visage se fendit d'un sourire débile que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre. Elle me détestait, je la détestais. Mais cette haine infantile nous permettait de revenir quelque temps dans l'innocence de l'enfance et de l'adolescence, d'oublier pour quelques instants que le monde dehors était détruit et qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps pour le reconstruire. Là maintenant, je n'avais qu'une envie : continuer à me disputer avec elle et oublier le reste. Alors, je la bousculais légèrement pour rentrer dans le wagon et m'assis. Elle agita sa baguette pour faire disparaitre tous ses papiers et s'assit à son tour, en face de moi.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas t'acheter une brosse ? Quelqu'un va finir par faire une crise cardiaque un de ces jours en voyant tes cheveux. Si tu veux, la sœur Patil de Gryffondor doit sûrement connaitre quelques sorts pour en faire quelque chose.

- Ah Malefoy, quand tu auras du goût peut-être qu'on pourra en reparler, d'ailleurs comme va le bouledogue qui te sert de copine ?

- C'est une bonne question ça. Je crois qu'elle est toujours en dépression depuis que je lui ai dit qu'elle était encore plus laide que toi, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui la surprit.

- Je suis désolée pour elle mais peut-être réalisera-t-elle enfin à quel point tu n'es qu'un crétin sans intérêt et qu'elle mérite beaucoup mieux que toi.

- Un crétin sans intérêts ? Alors que fais-tu là avec moi ?

- J'étais là avant toi. Si quelqu'un doit partir c'est toi, répondit-elle.

Et là, elle me montra sa langue puis elle éclata de rire en voyant ma tête. J'étais choqué. Elle avait tiré la langue comme une gamine. Elle était à Gryffondor et s'appelait Hermione Granger. J'étais à Serpentard et je m'appelais Drago Malefoy. On avait survécu à une guerre dans laquelle nous étions des ennemis. C'était une sang-de-bourbe et j'étais un sang-pur, même si ça n'avait plus d'importance aujourd'hui c'était quand même un détail important car c'était pour cette raison que je l'avais insultée et maltraitée depuis que je la connaissais. J'étais un mangemort, pas volontairement, mais j'en étais un quand même et elle appartenait à l'Ordre du Phénix. Et pourtant, elle était là, en face de moi à rigoler à n'en plus finir après avoir tiré la langue. J'avais du mal à comprendre. Pensait-elle qu'on était « amis » juste parce-que cette dispute nous faisait du bien à tous les deux ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Granger ?

- Détends-toi Drago.

- Ne m'appelle pas Drago. On n'est pas amis, je te déteste et tu me détestes, point final.

- T'es complétement puéril, grandis un peu. Et je ne te déteste pas, enfin je ne te déteste plus. Pas après cette guerre, Drago.

- Pourquoi une guerre devrait changer ce que l'on ressent l'un pour l'autre ?

- Tout le monde change lors d'une guerre. Toi y compris Drago. Je sais que tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que tu essayes de nous faire croire. Je suis sûre que dans le fond, on est tous pareil. Des enfants qui ont grandis trop vite et qui ont vus trop de choses horribles sans rien pouvoir faire.

- La ferme, tu ne me connais pas Granger. Je suis loin d'être comme vous.

- Ah oui ? Et en quoi tu es différent ? Parce-que tu as un sang pur et que moi je suis une sang-de-bourbe ? cria-t-elle en remontant la manche de son t-shirt.

Affreux était un mot faible pour décrire l'hideuse cicatrice qui était gravée sur son avant-bras. Je sentis mon estomac remuait. Je détournais les yeux, incapable de la regarder plus longtemps car voir cette cicatrice me rappelait que parmi les cris qui hantaient mes nuits, il y avait aussi les siens.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas faite effacer par des médicomages ? Murmurais-je.

- Parce-que c'est une blessure infligée par de la magie noire idiot. Et de toute manière, même si j'avais pu, je ne l'aurais pas faite enlever.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce-que je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis. Je suis née de parents moldus et je suis fière de ça. Parce-que malgré tous vos préjugés et vos insultes, le sang n'est rien d'autre que du sang. Peu importe ce que tu peux penser Malefoy ou ce que les autres peuvent penser, je suis ce que je suis.

« Je suis ce que je suis ». Joli maxime. Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple. Moi aussi j'aimerais être qui je suis, sans avoir honte. Moi aussi j'aimerais être fier d'être moi, d'être Drago Malefoy. Mais les gens ne voient que le fils Malefoy, le fils d'un mangemort, ou l'enfant victime. Ils ne voient que le mauvais ou le faible fils Malefoy. Il ne me voit pas à travers tout ça. Il ne voit pas Drago.

Hermione me fixait. Attendait-elle une réponse ? Ou cherchait-elle à voir quels effets ses paroles avaient eu sur moi ?

- Arrêtes de me fixer et dégages Granger, grognais-je.

A ma grande surprise, elle se leva et s'approcha de moi. Je déglutis quand elle approcha son visage du mien pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. A quoi jouait-elle bon sang ? J'étais franchement mal à l'aise et je ne trouvais aucune phrase blessante à lui dire. Je ne pouvais que la regarder dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous détourne le regard. C'est elle qui détourna le regard, mais j'avais quand même l'impression d'avoir perdu ce duel. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et ne me regarda plus.

- Toi aussi tu peux être qui tu es Drago, dit-elle en partant.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre !**

**Déjà quelques followers et une review pour un seul chapitre, ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose pour vous, mais moi ça me fait vachement plaisir ^^**

**Alors un grand merci à _faerycyn_ pour sa review !**

**Sinon, en principe je posterais un nouveau chapitre tous les vendredis, mais étant donné que mes exams sont dans trois malheureuses ridicules petites semaines (fac de médecine...) je pense que je ne posterais le troisième chapitre (que je n'ai pas fini d'écrire) que le 20.12.13 ! Là vous vous demandez surement pourquoi je n'ai pas alors attendu les vacances de Noël pour commencer à poster ma fic ? En fait, je viens seulement de remarquer qu'il ne me restait que trois semaines... Donc ! Je dois admettre que je commence un peu (beaucoup) à paniquer.**

**Bref je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse à votre lecture.**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.**

* * *

« Toi aussi tu peux être qui tu es Drago ». Bien malgré moi, ces mots ont hanté mon esprit pendant le reste du trajet. Je ne réussis à les chasser qu'au moment où la Répartition fut finie, quand notre nouvelle directrice commença son discours.

- Tout d'abord, bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année ! Vous vous doutez bien qu'il va y avoir de nombreux changements. Commençons par les nouvelles les plus réjouissantes, votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Mc Connor, ne sera pas présent avant une quinzaine de jours. Pour les premières années, je me chargerais des cours mais pour les autres niveaux, vous devrez attendre l'arrivée du professeur Mc Connor. Le nouveau professeur de l'étude des moldus est la professeur Smith ici présente. L'ensemble des professeurs et moi-même avons décidé que cette matière serait dorénavant obligatoire dès la première année, j'espère ne pas avoir besoin de vous expliquer pourquoi. Ensuite, étant donné que les tours de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle ont été détruites, de nouveaux dortoirs ont été aménagés dans les cachots. Nous avons choisis cet endroit car c'est celui qui a subi le moins de dégâts. Je vous rassure, ces dortoirs sont provisoires, dès que les tours auront été reconstruites vous pourrez y retourner, mais nous ne savons pas combien de temps prendra leur reconstruction. Alors en attendant, soyez patients. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit !

Génial. Non seulement j'allais devoir subir une matière supplémentaire alors qu'elle ne m'intéressait absolument pas, et en plus, les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles logeraient près de chez nous. On peut dire que cette année commençaient en beauté. Comme si une stupide matière pouvait empêcher des gens de détester les moldus.

En regardant plus attentivement autour de moi, je remarquais que j'étais l'un des rares Serpentards de septième année à être revenus. Au total, on devait être une dizaine, mais ceux qui étaient revenus n'étaient pas comme moi. Ils avaient pu revenir parce-que leurs parents n'étaient pas des mangemorts. Certains avaient même lutté contre nous car, même s'ils n'appréciaient pas les moldus, ils estimaient qu'il suffisait juste de les ignorer et que tuer des gens, même inférieurs, était cruel. J'étais le seul fils de mangemort présent dans toute cette école.

**o O o**

Hermione Granger se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Assise à une table en train de regarder les autres mangeaient alors qu'elle avait des choses tellement plus importantes à faire. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait accepté de revenir. Enfin, elle savait bien pourquoi, mais maintenant qu'elle était là, elle regrettait. Elle perdait son temps, elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter. Après tout, elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir son diplôme, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais Harry et Ronald avaient insisté car ils tenaient beaucoup à cet endroit, ils tenaient à revenir une dernière fois, avec elle. Et elle avait malheureusement dit oui. Maintenant les souvenirs l'assaillaient, elle revoyait les cadavres et le sang, elle entendait à nouveau les mangemorts prononçaient les sortilèges impardonnables, elle ressentait le souffle du Feudeymon qui avait failli les tuer. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Où ? Elle ne savait pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette salle où on avait entassé les cadavres. Elle se leva brusquement et quitta la Grande Salle sous le regard interloqué des élèves.

A peine arrivée dans le parc, elle vomit le peu qu'elle avait pu ingurgiter. Elle s'adossa contre l'arbre le plus proche avant de s'effondrer à terre en tremblant de tous ses membres.

**o O o**

Quand Granger quitta la grande salle, ce fut le silence complet pendant quelques minutes. Puis les conversations reprirent et personne ne se soucia de ce qui arrivait à Granger. Même Potter et Weasley restaient là, à continuer de manger. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Je fixai mon assiette encore intacte, dévoré par la curiosité. Pourquoi Granger était partie avant la fin du repas et pourquoi personne, même pas les professeurs, n'essayaient de la retenir ? Je poussais un soupir, attirant les regards des élèves proches de moi. Avant même de m'en rendre compte, j'étais debout et tout le monde me fixait. Moi, le seul fils mangemort présent dans cette école. Je déglutit et sortit le plus vite possible pour échapper à tous ces regards chargés de haine ou de pitié.

Une fois dans le parc, je ralentis le mouvement, respirant profondément. La nuit était déjà tombée, et il faisait plutôt frais pour un mois de septembre. Je me dirigeai lentement vers le lac et c'est là que je l'aperçu, encore. Elle était assise contre un arbre et se tenait la tête. Elle tremblait et criait faiblement. Elle avait l'air d'une folle. Du genre de celle qu'on enferme dans les asiles parce qu'elles sont vraiment dangereuses pour elles et pour les autres. Je n'osais pas m'approcher, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit, elle me faisait peur. Je reculais lentement mais marcha sur une branche qui craqua bruyamment. Granger releva brusquement la tête, son visage était griffée et j'étais certain qu'elle s'était infligée ça elle-même. Sur le coup, la seule pensée qui me vint fut : bizarre, son sang est aussi rouge que le mien.

Elle ne bougeait plus, se contentant de me fixer. Je fis un autre pas en arrière et elle inclina la tête sur le côté avant de rire et de sangloter en même temps. Une vraie folle.

- Drago... T'es pas mort...

Et elle s'évanouit. D'accord, qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire maintenant ? La laisser là et aller dans mon dortoir avec des gens qui me haïssaient ? L'emmener à l'infirmerie ? Ou juste me barrer dans un endroit où je pourrais être tranquille ? En tant que Malefoy, en tant que Serpentard, la troisième option était celle qui me correspondait le mieux non ? « Toi aussi tu peux être qui tu veux Drago ». Qui avais-je envie d'être ? J'avais envie d'être Drago et d'être accepté tel que je suis par les autres, qu'ils me voient moi et pas le fils d'un mangemort. Or, le fils d'un mangemort aurait pris la troisième option voir pire. Mais je voulais être Drago avant tout dorénavant, et même si je ne connaissais pas le Drago que je voulais être, je savais que je ne voulais plus être « le fils d'un mangemort ». Donc, je devais choisir la seconde option, à savoir l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

**o O o**

Quand Hermione s'éveilla, elle eut la surprise de découvrir qu'elle était à l'infirmerie et non plus dans le parc. A son chevet, il y avait Harry et Ron qui discutait. En la voyant s'éveiller, ils lui firent un petit sourire en lui demandant si ça allait mieux.

- J'ai un mal de crâne épouvantable. C'est vous qui m'avez amené ici ?

- Non, répondit Harry. Pomfresh a dit que c'était Malefoy...

- Ah.

- Il ne t'a rien fait rassure-moi ?

- Non, enfin je n'en sais rien, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vue. Mais je pense qu'il ne m'a rien fait.

- Tu avais des marques de griffes sur le visage Hermione, déclara Ron.

- Je me suis fait ça toute seule je crois...

- Encore une crise ? Soupira Harry.

- Désolée, c'est la Grande Salle.

- Je sais que ça fait mal. Désolé de te faire endurer ça Hermione, et toi aussi Harry. Mais il fallait que je revienne... murmura Ron. Ici, il y a des traces de Fred un peu partout. Je me sens proche de lui...

Hermione lui prit la main et Harry posa la sienne sur son épaule. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Ron savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis. Comme ils pouvaient compter sur lui en cas de coup dure. Ça avait toujours était comme ça et ça continuerait ainsi à tout jamais. Il serra plus fort la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et de l'autre, pressa celle d'Harry. Il les faisait souffrir en revenant ici, il le savait, mais leurs présences lui étaient indispensables.

**o O o**

Après avoir déposé Granger à l'infirmerie, j'avais trouvé refuge en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Bizarrement, ce lieu m'apaisait alors que c'est ici que j'avais menacé Dumbledore et qu'il était mort. Un an à peine s'était écoulé depuis, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité.

Je ne pouvais pas rester ici indéfiniment, mais je n'avais aucune envie d'aller dans mon dortoir. Mon nouveau dortoir, conçu spécialement pour l'exilé que j'étais. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter la nuit, je pourrais dormir tranquille, sans crainte que mes voisins m'étouffent dans mon sommeil. Il était situé dans les cachots, avec les nouveaux dortoirs des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles. Je devrai me lever tôt et rentrer tard pour ne croiser personne. Je devrai être une ombre, longeant les murs, m'efforçant de ne pas être remarqué. Avec un soupir, je m'accoudais à la rambarde et observai le parc silencieux. Je ne voyais presque rien malgré cette jolie nuit de pleine lune sans nuages.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais là, mais quand je n'arrivais plus à maintenir mes yeux ouverts, je me décidais enfin à descendre. Je n'eu aucun mal à trouver le tableau qui cachait mon dortoir étant donné que c'était un portrait de notre ancien directeur Albus Dumbledore. Il ne dormait pas et semblait attendre ma venue.

- Bonsoir Drago.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi McGonagall ne m'a pas donné de mot de passe. Vous êtes supposez me surveiller ?

- Non, juste te protéger, tel est le rôle de tous les tableaux cachant les dortoirs Drago. Je suis content que tu aies décidé de revenir malgré tout, c'est très courageux de ta part.

- Il faut bien que j'ai mon diplôme, personne ne m'a proposé de poste à moi, bien au contraire. Maintenant laissez-moi entrer.

- Il n'y a peut-être pas de mot de passe Drago, mais la politesse est néanmoins nécessaire. J'ai appris que tu avais ramené la jeune miss Granger à l'infirmerie ce soir, comment va-t-elle ?

- Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche. Laissez-moi entrer... S'il vous plait.

- Si tu t'en fiches, pourquoi l'as-tu emmené à l'infirmerie dans ce cas ? me demanda-t-il en ouvrant le passage qui me permettait d'accéder à mon dortoir.

Je passais sans lui répondre. Mon dortoir ressemblait en tout point à celui de Serpentard, mais en moins grand et il n'y avait pas d'étage. La salle commune était agréable, avec un canapé, une cheminée, une bibliothèque et deux armoires. Il y avait deux portes dans le fond, une donnait sur ma chambre, l'autre sur une petite salle de bain qui ne contenait qu'une douche ainsi qu'un lavabo surmonté d'un miroir et une petite armoire se trouvait dans le coin. Revenant dans le salon, je ne pouvais pas appeler ça une salle commune puisque j'étais seul à vivre ici. Je m'affalais dans le canapé en soupirant quand une voix me fit sursauter. En me retournant je n'aperçus rien d'autre que le tableau de Dumbledore, le même que celui situé à l'extérieur. Génial, j'allais l'avoir sur le dos tout le temps où je serais ici.

- Et vous ne me surveillez pas ? Grognais-je.

- Non, je te tiens compagnie Drago. Alors, souhaites-tu répondre à ma question ?

- Quelle question ?

- Pourquoi as-tu amené miss Granger à l'infirmerie ?

Je ne voulais pas lui parler, mais j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un de la crise de folie de Granger, de ce qu'elle m'avait dit dans le train, j'avais besoin de savoir si c'était vrai, si je pouvais vraiment être celui que je voulais ou si je devais passer ma vie à être le fils d'un mangemort.

- A cause d'un truc qu'elle m'a dit dans le train. Et aussi parce qu'elle m'a fait peur, elle avait l'air d'une folle. Elle s'agrippait la tête comme si elle voulait s'arracher les yeux, les cheveux ou le cerveau, je sais pas trop. Mais c'était effrayant.

- Miss Granger a été traumatisé par la guerre, comme beaucoup d'autres personnes, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Etant donné que la dernière bataille s'est déroulée ici, chaque lieu, chaque personne doit lui rappeler des souvenirs qu'elle préférerait sans doute oublier. Et parfois, ça rend fou.

- Alors pourquoi est-elle revenue ?

- Tu es bien revenu Drago, pourquoi pas elle ?

- Parce qu'elle avait le choix ! On lui avait proposé un poste, on lui avait proposé de lui remettre ce fichu diplôme sans qu'elle ne passe les examens ! Elle aurait pu passer à autre chose et commencer une autre vie. Moi je n'ai pas eu le choix.

- Nous avons toujours le choix Drago, tu aurais pu choisir de ne pas revenir, de fuir dans un autre pays, de recommencer une nouvelle vie aussi. Mais tu as choisi de faire preuve de courage et de revenir. Tu as choisi de reprendre ta vie là où elle s'était arrêtée avant cette guerre.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression que j'ai, murmurais-je plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

Dans un certain sens, il n'avait pas tort. J'aurais tellement aimé oublier l'année qui venait de s'écouler ainsi que celle d'avant. J'aurai aimé me réveillé en quatrième année et qu'elle se finisse sans que Tu-Sais-Qui ne revienne. J'aurais aimé avoir une vie normale. En jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, je vis qu'il était déjà quasiment minuit. J'étais crevé, mais je ne voulais pas aller me coucher sachant que je me réveillerai d'ici une heure ou deux. Si je voulais me reposer correctement, j'avais besoin d'une potion de sommeil sans rêve et à part à l'infirmerie, je ne savais pas où en trouver. Mais je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller, et de toute manière mon tableau ne me laissera sûrement pas sortir à cette heure-ci.

Exaspéré, j'explorai le lieu où j'allais vivre cette année, histoire de faire passer le temps avant d'être rattrapé par la fatigue. Je commençai par fouiller les armoires, la première, celle de ma chambre, ne contenait que mes uniformes, la deuxième et la troisième, situées dans le salon, étaient vides. La dernière armoire se trouvait dans la salle de bain et ne devait contenir que des serviettes, aussi je n'y jetais même pas un coup d'œil.

La bibliothèque contenait des tonnes de livres que je n'avais jamais lus et que je ne lirais probablement jamais, d'ailleurs à part Granger, personne n'aurait envie de les lires. La plupart avait des titres incompréhensibles, d'autres n'étaient même pas écrit en anglais. Un seul retint mon attention parce qu'il n'avait pas de titre et qu'il était entièrement noir. En le retournant, je constatais qu'il n'avait pas de résumé non plus. En ouvrant le première page, je tombais sur une magnifique illustration qui représentait une petite fille au milieu d'une clairière. Elle était allongée en plein milieu de la clairière et tentait d'attraper je ne sais quoi, on aurait des minuscules petites filles avec des ailes. En bas à droite, il y avait un prénom : Anna. Etait-ce celui de la petite fille dessinée ? Ou de la personne à qui appartenait ce livre ? En tournant la page, je compris que ce n'était pas un livre, mais un carnet car le texte était écrit à la main et débutait par une date : 1er septembre 1939, Poudlard. Intrigué, je me rassis dans le canapé et commençait ma lecture.

**« Je m'appelle Anna, j'ai onze ans et je viens de faire ma rentrée dans ma nouvelle école. Il y a un moi, des gens bizarres sont venus chez ma mère pour nous annoncer que j'étais une sorcière. Bizarrement, ma mère n'a pas eu l'air surprise et elle semblait connaitre ces deux messieurs. Moi j'ai eu peur mais je ne l'ai pas montré, je me suis contentée d'écouter ce qu'ils avaient à me dire. Ils m'ont expliqués que j'allais apprendre à contrôler la magie dans une école qui s'appelle Poudlard.**

**Aujourd'hui, j'y suis. C'est plus un château qu'une école. Hier soir, il y a eu la Répartition. J'ai dû mettre un chapeau sur ma tête qui m'a dit que j'étais à Serpentard. Aujourd'hui a eu lieu la première journée de cours. On a commencé par un cours de métamorphose et je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi merveilleux. Le professeur Dumbledore est vraiment un très bon professeur. Ensuite, j'ai eu cours de potion avec le professeur Slughorn, et c'est là que j'ai appris que j'étais la première née-moldue à être envoyée chez les Serpentards. Le reste de ma journée a été horrible. Tous les Serpentards m'ont évité comme si j'avais la peste et insulté de « sale sang-de-bourbe ». Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais ça a l'air affreusement méchant. Maintenant, je suis là, dans la salle de bain de mon dortoir, en train de pleurer. Je veux rentrer chez moi. »**

Et ça continuait ainsi le jour suivant et celui d'après encore. Elle semblait avoir écrit chaque jour depuis son premier jour ici. Anna. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'elle, de cette seule et unique née-moldue envoyée à Serpentards. Elle avait parlé de Dumbledore, il l'avait eu comme élève. Je me tournais vers lui et vit qu'il m'observait. S'il faisait ça toute l'année, j'allais devenir fou. Je lui montrais le livre et il se contenta d'hocher la tête en disant :

- Tu l'as trouvé.

- Pourquoi le carnet de cette fille est-il ici ?

- Parce-que c'est là qu'elle a passé ses quatre dernières années d'étude.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour la même raison que toi Drago, pour éviter des incidents avec les membres de son dortoir.

- Elle a passé les trois premières années chez les Serpentards. Qu'est-il arrivé pour que le directeur de l'époque décide de lui créer ce dortoir ?

- Elle a rencontré Tom Jedusor.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! On se retrouve dans trois semaines ^^**

**Bisous à tous !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord désolée pour le retard mais je n'ai pas eu accès à internet hier et j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui ! Et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps là, donc je fais vite. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé une review.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Comme toutes les nuits depuis la fin de la guerre, Hermione luttait contre le sommeil, tentant vainement de fuir les cauchemars. Assise sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune, elle relisait pour la énième fois _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, mais elle était incapable de se concentrer sur les lettres qui se brouillaient devant ses yeux. Secouant la tête, elle baissa les yeux sur Ronald qui avait la tête posée sur ses genoux. Il s'était endormi il y a quelques minutes à peine. Hermione soupira en le sentant trembler. Elle passa délicatement sa main sur son visage et ne sursauta même pas quand il ouvrit grand les yeux en criant le nom de Fred. Elle se contenta de le serrer contre lui tout caressant ses cheveux, encore et encore. Quelques minutes après, il la repoussa délicatement et se leva.

- Je n'en peux plus Hermione. Il faut que ça cesse. Je sais que tu es contre mais je ne veux plus avoir peur de dormir. Je n'ai plus la force de lutter. J'en ai besoin.

- Je sais Ron, je sais. Je t'en ai ramené de l'infirmerie.

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir avant de fouiller dans son sac posé à ses pieds. Elle ne prononça pas un mot en tendant la bouteille de « Sommeil sans rêve » à Ronald. Il l'embrassa furtivement, murmura un faible désolé et se rua dans son dortoir.

Hermione resta quelques secondes et soupira une nouvelle fois en entendant des pas dans l'escalier. Elle ne se retourna que quand Harry se mit à parler.

- Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour se relever ensemble, sans avoir besoin de ce genre de potions.

- Il n'en peut plus Harry, il a besoin de sommeil. C'est juste pour ce soir, répondit Hermione d'une voix faible, tachant de se convaincre elle-même, mais Harry n'était pas dupe.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas juste pour ce soir. Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais céder. Dit-il en ouvrant grand les bras où elle vint immédiatement se loger.

- Je suis désolée Harry. Je n'y arrive plus. Toi, Ginny t'aide et tu aides Ginny. Mais Ron ne m'aide pas. Je dois supporter sa peine et la mienne. J'ai essayé, mais là je n'y arrive plus. Je ne peux plus gérer ses cauchemars et les miens.

- C'est pas grave Hermione. On l'aidera quand on ira mieux. A deux, on sera plus fort. Laissons-le dormir.

- Retourne te coucher Harry. Ginny va finir par chercher après toi.

- Elle est retournée dans son dortoir. Elle ne veut pas dormir près de Ron.

- Alors va la rejoindre. Moi je vais aller faire un tour.

- A cette heure-ci ? Tu sais que le couvre-feu est dépassé depuis très longtemps ? Dit-il avec un faible sourire.

Hermione ria légèrement, mais ne répondit pas et sortit.

**o O o**

Des hurlements. Je n'entendais plus que ça. Des centaines de cris qui résonnaient dans mes oreilles, alors que Voldemort riait à gorge déployée. Son immonde serpent rampait sur l'amas de cadavres, cherchant celui qui serait son diner. Mon estomac convulsait furieusement. Je ne voulais plus regardais, je ne voulais plus voir les regards sans vie fixés sur moi. Je tournais la tête pour me retrouver face à Granger allongée par terre, vivante mais hurlant à la mort tandis que ma tante lui gravait l'avant-bras. Les autres hurlements cessèrent pour ne laisser place qu'aux siens.

Je m'éveillais en sursaut, tombant du canapé où je m'étais endormi. Je me redressais d'un bond, baguette tendue avant de réaliser que j'étais à Poudlard, en sécurité et que la guerre était finie. Un rire nerveux m'échappa alors que j'enfouissais mon visage entre les mains. J'étais en nage, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air et j'avais affreusement soif. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici, quitte à supplier Dumbledore de me laisser passer. J'inspirais profondément et je me tournais vers le portrait de Dumbledore. Il était vide. Je soupirais de soulagement et sortis.

Je pensais que je serais le seul à me promener dans les couloirs à une heure aussi tardivement, mais je me trompais lourdement. Sur mon chemin, j'avais croisé quelques élèves et professeurs, et ces derniers ne nous avaient fait aucune remarque. J'ai été stupide de croire que j'étais le seul à faire des cauchemars. Heureusement pour moi, personne ne semblait se diriger vers les cuisines. Encore une fois, j'avais tort car la première personne que je vis en poussant le portrait s'était Granger, assise à une table, qui discutait avec les elfes, tout en griffonnant sur un parchemin. Elle n'était quand même pas en train de travailler ? Les cours n'avaient même pas commencés. Je m'approchais lentement tandis que les elfes se précipitèrent vers moi pour me demander ce que je désirais.

- De l'eau. Grommelais-je tout en m'asseyant en face de Granger qui ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers moi.

J'en profitais pour observer les parchemins qui l'entouraient. C'était des listes de noms, accompagnés de dates. Il y a avait aussi des coupures de journaux moldus – les images étaient immobiles – datant tous de ces trois dernières années, ils relataient des morts inexplicables pour ces moldus mais évidentes pour nous sorciers. Toutes ces coupures parlaient de moldus assassinés par des sorciers. Qu'est-ce Granger pouvait bien en faire ?

Granger attrapa une tasse fumante de café que les elfes venaient de déposer devant elle, et la vida d'une seule traite. Comme moi, comme les autres, elle semblait lutter contre le sommeil. Ses cauchemars étaient-ils aussi effrayants que les miens ?

Soudain, elle soupira bruyamment, cessa d'écrire et fit tout disparaitre d'un coup de baguette. Elle se frotta énergiquement les yeux et demanda une autre tasse de café avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Tu devrais essayer le café, ça te tiendra plus éveillé que l'eau.

- J'ai déjà essayé. Rien que l'odeur me donne envie de vomir.

Le silence s'installe à nouveau. Le temps passe lentement et je vois les yeux de Granger se fermer doucement malgré les tasses de café. Elle sursaute et demande une nouvelle dose.

- Parle. Raconte quelque chose. N'importe quoi tant que ça maintient mes yeux ouverts.

J'eu envie de lui dire que je n'étais pas là pour lui faire plaisir ou obéir à ses ordres. Mais ma propre attention diminuait au fur et à mesure que le sommeil me rattrapait. Tout comme elle, j'avais besoin d'une distraction.

- As-tu déjà entendu parler d'Anna Dimness ? Lui demandais-je, sachant pertinemment que la réponse était non.

- Non, pourquoi ? C'était quelqu'un d'important ?

En une seconde à peine, ses yeux s'étaient mis à pétiller de curiosité. Chassant toute trace de fatigue sur ses traits. Granger était tellement prévisible.

- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de l'unique née-moldue envoyée chez les Serpentards ?

- Une née-moldue chez les Serpentards ? Impossible. On en parlerait dans tous les bouquins sinon.

- Et pourtant c'est une histoire vraie. C'est Dumbledore lui-même qui me l'a raconté. Et pas plus tard qu'hier soir.

- Le manque de sommeil te fait délirer Malefoy. Dumbledore est mort.

- J'ai un dortoir spécial. Et le portrait de Dumbledore le garde. Figure-toi que dans ce dortoir, j'ai trouvé un carnet qui appartenait à cette Anna. Dedans elle relate toutes ses années passées à Poudlard.

- Outre le fait qu'elle soit la seule et l'unique née-moldue à être allée, qu'est-ce que cette fille a de si passionnant ? Et pourquoi est-ce que son carnet se trouvait dans ton dortoir ?

- Parce-que ce dortoir n'a pas été construit pour moi, mais pour elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- A cause de Voldemort. Anna était à Poudlard en même que lui. Il avait deux ans de plus qu'elle. Au début, il la haissait. Elle n'avait pas sa place à Poudlard et encore moins à Serpentard. Lui et tous les autres Serpentards passaient leur temps à l'insulter. Elle passait ses journées à la bibliothèque ou avec ses amis de Gryffondors, ce qui faisait que les Serpentards la haissaient encore plus. Le soir, elle avait peur d'aller dormir. Elle trainait des les couloirs et, deux semaines à peine après son arrivée, elle trouva la Salle-Sur-Demande. Elle crut que s'était simplement un dortoir inutilisé mais ne tarda pas à comprendre comment fonctionnait la pièce. Enfin bref, le plus intéressant ne commence qu'à sa quatrième année. C'est là qu'elle a fait plus ample connaissance avec Voldemort.

- C'est déjà étonnant qu'elle ait survécu jusque là, marmonna Granger avant de regarder sa montre. Oh mon Dieu, il est déjà hyper tard. Il faut que je retourne chez les Gryffondors avant que Ron ne se réveille.

Jetant rapidement un coup d'oeil à sa montre, je vis qu'il était déjà cinq heure passé.

- Je crois que dire qu'il est hyper tôt serait plus exact.

Granger se mordit la lèvre. Elle semblait face à un affreux dilemme. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi. Si elle voulait tant connaitre l'histoire, il lui suffisait de rester. Et pourtant, elle hésitait.

- En quoi est-ce grave que tu ne sois pas là quand Weasmoche se réveillera ?

- Ce n'est pas grave. Enfin pas pour lui, il remarquera à peine que je ne suis pas là. Pour lui je ne suis qu'un fantôme de plus.

Sa voix tremblait mais elle ne pleurait pas. Elle inspira profondément et se leva. Visiblement, elle avait mal. Nouvelle incompréhension, pourquoi faisait-elle des choses qui la faisait souffrir alors qu'elle pouvait si facilement se les épargner ?

- Tu devrais peut-être t'éviter le spectacle de le voir t'ignorer si ça fait si mal.

- Peut-être.

- Pourquoi tu y vas alors ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Si jamais tu ne sais pas dormir demain et que tu as envie de connaitre la suite, je serais ici. lui lançais-je au moment où elle ouvrit la porte.

Elle se tourna vers moi et hocha lentement la tête. Puis elle referma la porte et vint se rasseoir en face de moi.

- J'y vais parce-que je continue à croire que Ron a besoin de moi, même s'il ne me voit pas. J'espère que ma présence lui fait du bien, qu'elle l'aide un peu. Et que l'espoir fait vivre. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas. Mais Harry, Ron et moi, on est et on sera toujours là les uns pour les autres. Dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Nous sommes une famille, et la famille c'est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux au monde.

- Parfois, le fait d'appartenir à une famille te porte préjudice tout au long de ta vie, répliquais-je.

- Tes parents t'aiment, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et plus tard, tu auras ta propre famille. Peu importe ce que les gens pensent ou disent. Tu es un Malefoy, certes, mais tu es avant tout Drago. Et tant que toi tu sais qui tu es, ce que tu vaux, et que tu es fier de ça. Le reste n'a aucune importance.

Le problème, c'était que je ne savais plus qui j'étais. Ma vie d'avant me semblait tellement lointaine, irréelle, et toutes mes certitudes et mes croyances avaient finies par volées en éclat à cause de cette fichue guerre. Tout ce que j'avais appris dans mon enfance n'avait plus aucun sens. Notamment, en ce qui concernait la fille en face de moi. Celle que j'avais méprisé dès le premier jour parce-qu'on m'avait appris que les gens comme elle n'avais pas leur place ici. Celle que j'avais ensuite méprisé parce-qu'elle était plus forte que moi, alors qu'elle était censée être une erreur de la nature. Celle que je méprisais parce-qu'elle n'était pas dans mon camp. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, elle était là en face de moi, alors que j'avais passé mon temps à faire de sa vie un enfer, et elle était en train de... de m'aider ? Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'elle faisait, mais ce qu'elle me disait me faisait du bien, elle m'enlevait le poids que je portais depuis que le nom des Malefoy était associé au mal.

Elle était là, en face de moi, à me sourire sincèrement. Malgré moi, je lui souris aussi et des mots que je ne pensais jamais prononcer sortirent de ma bouche :

- Aide-moi. Aide-moi à savoir qui je suis. Aide-moi à découvrir Drago et à chasser le fils Malefoy.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Bisous et bonne soirée !


End file.
